Black Phoenix Mother
by Subspeciesfangirl77
Summary: Harry Potter lives in a horrible hell with his so called parent's Lily and James potter who fawn over his bastardizing brother Devin who is the fake boy who lived. Harry's heart is filled with hate and wants to kill his family who put him in such misery. But what he gets in the form of revenge is a mother a beautiful phoenix mother who loves him. Hogwarts will test him.
1. Chapter 1

Black Phoenix Mother

It was just another day at potter manor, little 9 year old harry potter stayed in his room his plain white room to be exact, while his so called parents James and lily potter stayed with his bastard brother Devin. Harry really hated his parents for the treatment he had received, in fact his treatment was terrible abuse his parents were always proud of Devin their so called brat who lived. But it was harry who actually had defeated voldemort and saved them all, he remembered that night very clearly. The stuff he could also remember was a dark mysterious light in the form of a bird or phoenix he seemed to recall.

Some days it made harry cry for love although his brother had everything, his parents, the wizarding world and Dumbledore wrapped around him like a horrible life sucking bug. He knew he was better than his brother he was the boy who lived, not davin and yet the whole community loved that arrogant brat. Harry really hated it eventhough he was young he was clearly the best and better then everything his brother was not. One day harry would make them pay for his treatment of him. One day they would suffer.

He watched from his window at the sight of his parents with his brother he hissed "disgusting. "his green eyes swirled with hate. He moved from the window and walked out of the room to the grand staircase. The carpet was a rich red the columns were marble and gold. _Gryffindor._ It made harry feel terrible that he was born to such bastardizing parents and also to his stupid brother. He walked quietly down the stairs without making a sound. And into the kitchen it was pristine like always he grabbed a snack from the cupboard then headed outside in the backyard so that he did not have to be involved with _them._

Harry was always happiest at his best with his animal friends, his black stallion Oliver he had saved from a wild hippogriff attack when he was 6, cilia a beautiful rainbow colored snake dragon pocket sized and Willy a firefox as kind and gentle has any creature in the world. Harry climbed up on Oliver's back and rode him to the beautiful magic water fall " I love you" harry said the horse neighed and moved his head to express gratitude. "I wish I could stay with you here forever and never have to deal with them ever again." He cried he missed his old life in some ways but there was only darkness to be fulfilled now. He knew he needed to destroy the potters , to have this rightful place as a potter as a good self-righteous king the boy who lived he would tell the world of what his family had done and he wouldnt care if he died for the cause. He knew what he was and he would go to Hogwarts and show up everyone when the time came he would be unstoppable. Harry grinned as his friends cuddled with him. He soon fell asleep in the warm sun. revenge would be sweet.

It was nearly midnight as harry had quietly returned to the manor it was dark but then his mother caught him " harry where the hell have you been you little runt and why were you not here to cook dinner? Harry narrowed is eyes in a defensive stance "it is not my job to cook for you." he said finding the courage to speak up " you arrogant little rat I gave you a roof over your head and this is how you treat your own family?" harry wanted to say that they had not been a family for a few years but he could not stomach it. James came into the kitchen and glared at harry " you brat why cant you be more like Davlan he such a good boy , kind, great and loyal to his family but you have to be arrogant and selfish to your own family!" james growled after hitting harry hard across the face he and lily went up to bed.

Harry rushed to his room he cried he hated his family he hated everything that had happened to him. He loved his animal friends they were his family they were his only hope of salvation. He would never live in this horrible place he wanted out. Suddenly a green spark of light flashed forward and a beautiful black phoenix appeared in the shape of a beautiful lady harry had ever seen.

Harry moved forward to the lady she outstretched her arms and harry flung himself at her. "there there harry," she said "who are you? Are you an angel?" he said in curiosity between sobs holding her close. " harry I am your phoenix mother I have been deep inside of you all the time comforting you" she said harry felt happiness all over he had the most wonderful mother now she was his mother his phoenix mother. "why did you not come sooner?" He said " I was always with you, protecting you keeping you as safe as I am" harry wiped away his tears " can I come with you?" he said " harry it is not time yet soon when you enter Hogwarts you will know" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and his pain went away. She transformed into the black phoenix once again her soft green eyes nudging harry he smiled in happiness. Petting her beautiful feathers as he opened the window she took off into the night. "Goodnight mother" he whispered somehow it seemed just right.

"I WANT MORE BACON!" screamed Devin his pudgy little hands reached out across the table to get it. Harry really did not want to be in their presents at all this morning; his brother was a huge sized whale who just seemed to be getting fatter by the day. Harry really wanted to leave and go outside to be with his friends today. Or better yet the library he really did like reading almost as much visiting his sweet friends he wondered if his mother would come again to see him he smiled at the thought. lily turned to harry who was in a happy mood " clean the dishes boy" she belloweed to him as his brother smirked at the joy as harry got told off. " yes mother" he glared at her _mother my eye _he said getting to work. The family slunked off to the sitting room to play games or to learn magic. Harry washed dishes in the sink and scrubbed each one clean, he than passed the family and headed upstaires to the library. The potter family never really liked to learn about anything they were by far the most lowesome people any witch or wizard could meet but because harry considered them as arrogant fools it could not be helped. He opened the door to the library and began to look through most of the book he had read about dragons, history of magic, pottering plants, mystic animals he hoped to one day see if he would ever leave his hell of a home.

two days later harry had once again went into the forest to see his friends he loved coming into the forest it was his favorite place to be. cilla flew into his shirt which caused harry to explode into a fit of laughter as she tickled him with her wings william bounded on harry kissing him. oliver trotted over to him nuding his head on harry. he raised his hands giving his friend a kind look holding his head against him. he wished he could stay with his friends more longer this time but his stupid mother was calling him. "damn you lily" he cursed getting up and hugging his friends one last time before exiting the forest. in his heart he wished he could blast her to oblivion and be done with her for good. on how he wished he had magic but he could not use it. harry growled and cured the laws that literally prevented him from doing away with his parents and his brother for good. he walked back into the house and got a wack on the back of the head by this mother and a scolding by his father for not coming quick enough. _you will all pay he though darkly you will pay.!_

severus snape the potions master at hogwarts was not in a good mood at all! he really was dreading the day the arrogant potters were coming and their brat the bastard who lived he had heard the rumers about the boy, as fat as a whale his hair was a red color and his eyes were brown like his father. and the worst of it he was said to be a pushy brat! severus was not in the mood for this at all he really was not going to like teaching this inferal potter. but when did he ever like the potters in the first place?

everyone knew severus was a man who had a grudge against james from the start of his years at hogwarts. for the affecting of the only witch he ever loved lily. but severus had never seen lily after she had married that bastard james potter. if she would come to hogwarts he would meet her again with their infernal son. severus really was not going to like this when the time came.

in the night harry awoke in a cold sweat his deams of the dark lord cursing him his evil smile with his snake wrapping around him constricting him. his phoenix mother came to him transforming into her human form holding him close planting kisses on his head. "hush harry it's alright! nothing can harm you' she said as the boy sobbed against her. "it was so real" he said holding her close. "mother please take me away from here i want to be with you not them!" he said "harry i wish i could not but is not possible when you get to hogwarts you will know what to do." she said her warm arms holding him close lifing him up as she stood I love you mother" harry said his tears now stopped and" i love you harry you are my baby you are forever mine" she placed harry back into the bed covering him up with a gold and green converter she had made for him. with a wave of her hand she gave harry a new friend a beautiful silver and black dragon with green scales he was happier then he ever was with his little friend he named named herculies. harry was happy knowing all would be as it was once his detestible family awoke.

the next morning harry was in no mood to do anything with his so called family he slipped out of the house has james went to work and lily and his snot nosed brother wived good buy. to their father. harry made a wish in the forest with his friends around him. " i am soon to go to diagon ally everyone" he said sitting down on the ground against oliver as all the others snuggled close to him. " i hope mother will be their" he thought " i think it would be great just to see what is going on once i get their" i have read about it and it must be facinating" harry signed, herculies crawled out of his sleve climbed up his shoulder and layed down on his neck giving harry small kisses. he giggled "diagon ally, we shall see what all the fuss will be about." he said chucing softly as he suddenly heard as noise in the bushes.

"hello brother." it was devin harry gave a groan, why on earth did he have to come and ruin everything. "what do you want!" harry said diffensivly has all his friends awoke to see the intruder, " well this is were i find you everyso after taking to these stupid creatures" "these are my friends you moron and how dare you insult them." harry growled looking at daven with hate. devin laughted " you make friends with these creatures and not with you own brother , you are a fool!." harry was not going to stand for this he got up as cilla hissed at him. "what i do here devin is not you concern and how dare you enter my santuary! harry's green eyes were as dark as a basalisk skales. " leave my santuary at once you bastard, i have nothing more to say to you" harry growled.

devin was not faised by this at all. " you know i could tell father and mother about this and have them bast your creatures to kingdom come" "Never!" harry said " they belong to me they are mine!" he growled he really wanted to rip devin apart, to dystroy him so badly that no one would be able to find is body again. harry's magic gave way in his anger knocking devin off his feet and into a tree. He than got on the back of oliver with all his friend right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Black phoenix Mother

Harry had ridden Oliver as far as he could see the sun, through the trees, his friends close to him protecting him as the fear in his heart that soon his bastard of a brother would be down from the tree and telling his rotten parents of what had happened. Harry really could not bear it if anything happened to all of his friends. He loved every one of them like his family _as they were_. Harry slowed Oliver down letting him walk for a while as they approached an abandoned stable. Harry was perplexed he knew the forest was deep but why would there be a stable in the forest? He climbed off of Oliver's back to investigate cilla sniffed the air around the place feeling nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at Hercules who had taken off flying around the place. Harry gulped but he had to be brave but looking back at what his brother got he chuckled for a bit. "ready everyone" he said they walked slowly to the stable, he opened the door nothing was inside but a few bats a some stalls with dry hay a bucket in one corner and an old lamb on a shelf and an old book. "Well as good a place as any to stay for the evening" harry said with a small smile.

Harry soon began to clean the place up with the help of all his friends they all took turns with everything. Harry gave a small smile watching them try and help. Harry tried to use his magic to assist him but to no avail this time. "What happened?" he said trying once again nothing. Harry got mad kicking the bucket in the air which turned back into brand new falling to the ground with a clunk. "Oh so that is what I must do" harry really was going to like this he used his anger magic to rebuild the stable. It was pristine and fresh looking by the time he had finished. Harry felt to exhausted by the time he was done he slumped down next to Oliver, Cilla, Hercules who was now climbing into Harry's shirt for warmth, willy laid down next to harry as he petted his beautiful firefox. Harry closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep with all his friends beside him dreaming of his phoenix mother.

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD" screamed lily potter wiping the dirt of Devin's fat face. "He was cruel and mean to me mommy" cried the spoiled brat. "Don't worry sweetie your father will deal with him once he comes home" cooed lily, who gave her son a cookie and ice cream. "sit on the couch and watch TV." Devin lazed on the couch, burping and eating ice cream and watching some stupid muggle show. "Muggles their pathetic" he said Lily had to agree with the outburst but for one thing she was half muggle, and her sister was more than just a muggle but a cruel one. james potter returned home a little earlier that day carring a box of candy and flowers for his wife. " how's my family!" he grinned " daddy! said devin running like a fat duck to a worm he hugged hs fater around the middle james scooped up his enoumious son into his arms "well what happened this afternoon?" he said waling into the living room holding devin and stting on the couch as he began to tell.

after a few seconds james exploded with anger holding out his wand "HARRY POTTER YOU WILL REGREAT THE DAY YOU WERE BORN INTO THIS FAMILY, I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN YOU UNGREATFUL RAT!" he bellowed into the whole room, as lily and devin watched in amusement as the magic flowed about the room dystroying everything. lily put a hand on his arm calming him down "dont worry dear harry is not here now, little brat ran away,. lily said with a smirk " good riddence i say" said james sitting down on the couch with lily and devin to watch some Tv and forget all about harry for a while.

it was nearly dark by the time harry had awoke to the sound of humming and bats in the bar. he looked over to see his mother stroking his hair and all his friends enjoying some sweet treats she had given all of them " mother why are you here?" "do i need a reason to see you my beloved son?" she said her green eyes sparkled like stars as she cuddled with him for a while. " you must be starving harry." she said he nodded knowing harry had only had breakfast yesterday and no lunch or dinner for that matter. " come harry here" without a bink a huge table was layed out with gold chairs and a silvers cutlery with over a ton of plates loaded with food. " wow that is amazing!" harry said as his mother helped him to sit down on the chair he loded his plate with all as much food as he could take and began to eat. it was all delicious to discribe. for once in harry's life he felt like a real child someone was their to love him someone to care for him.

" mother cant i come home to you soon?" he said looking down at his finished plate and then taking a piece of pie to eat "soon harry soon!" " but how long?" harry said with a little bit of persistace " hogwarts harry hogwarts" " you time will come." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek , harry smiled knowing he had to be patient "yes mother, i understand he said finishing up his dessert. After dinner she led harry outside into the forest " i must leave now harry, but remember this my little prince your time will come to defeat your family, and to take your place as the real chosen one, your battle has only just begun" she said with that she transformed back in the phoenix giving him a nudge with her head a peck on the scar with her beak. " harry gave her a kiss in her head as she took off into the night flying up and away to the stars.

" i will make you proud mother" harry said as his friends came out to greet him "we all will."


End file.
